Familiar Stranger
by AmIObsessed
Summary: Rei always did like stealing and claiming Len's things. Whether it be toys, accomplishments, or...loved ones. ReixMikuxLen.


**Well, I really, **_**really**_** don't need to be starting stories still, but oh well. I'm throwing that rule to the wind. In fact, this is only the first of many stories I intend to start, so hooray for unfinished fics!**

* * *

Rei Kagene did not like to share, emphasis on the not. Sharing wasn't his cup of tea. Whether it be that he thought sharing his possessions with others who were..lower..offensive, downgrading, whatever, he just didn't like it. So when his father proposed that he share a birthday party with his twin cousins, he wouldn't have it.

Len and Rin were fine, his best friends if he had any—being the spoiled child he was, friends were rare to come by—but combining their parties simply because their birth days were closely set was...No. It was unacceptable. His father was wealthy enough to afford a separate party for the three, and Rei knew that. A tantrum was called for in order to guarantee his own birthday; one unlike that of his cousins.

What he required were the basics: Balloons, cake, and entertainment. All according to the nonexistent guidebook that laid out an eight-year-old's festival. He asked for no less, it was all his father could offer, seeing how grisly his former offer was. It would make up for his lack of energy after the tantrum. A sort of compensation for his weariness.

Rei had little to no friends, which didn't bother him in the least. Well, it didn't jade him until he began creating an invite list. There was Len, then Rin, then..then no one. He wasn't particularly fond of his family, they were too rowdy and immature for his taste, but if it meant he wouldn't be spending his birthday alone, there were desperate times where it was necessary to stoop low. To step down and degrade oneself.

But still, two children attending his party,_ his_ party, was despicable; disgusting. An insult, almost. Others would be honoured to be a guest at his celebration, it was going to prove to be more spectacular than even _Len's_. Whilst at his cousin's birthday, he had noted that nearly every student in their class had shown. Rei was well aware of Len and Rin's popularity, but he could never appreciate how liked they were.

It didn't make sense. Was it the twin charm they retained? How they acted? Because Rei was confident that Len making a fool of himself on a daily basis did not buy his beloved notoriety. It wasn't funny like the others claimed, it showed how he was an imbecile by nature. Maybe their parents had an effect on it? But children hardly agreed with what their elders admired. Or was it..He couldn't pinpoint what was so _appealing_ about them. He should be more popular, in fact.

Rei was two times as good as them, aside from their being of twins and all. His maturity was equivalent to any young adult, but that didn't seem to impress his peers much. They enjoyed watching Len stick pencils in his mouth and imitate walruses, not hear about what Rei found intriguing. He wouldn't bring trouble upon them, whereas Len would instinctively point the blame at another if he faced punishment. An idiot, troublemaking boy couldn't be as adored as he was. It was frustrating.

Beyond frustrating, infuriating. Like he said, friends mattered to him as much as the next worthless object, but the truth that Len was..better..vexed him. This party wasn't just to haul in abundant gifts and sweetened treats, it was to prove his lionization. And make clear to Len that he wasn't the only boy who was idolized, that Rei was as admired as him. If only others could see his latent ability of friendliness..and..joy for all. None of the hatred he had for idiocy or dolts.

He had gone on a hunt, a hunt to gather the group of friends so loyal to his cousin and formally invite them. They weren't very familiar with Len's stoic family member, and hesitant to accept the proffer. Rei was merely a bystander while they played games, he only rarely got involved with them, and most times he would wander on his own. Rei might have been similar to Len when it came to appearances, but personality wise, they couldn't have been more opposite.

And much to his chagrin, the group hadn't accepted the invitation, until Len had announced he would be attending. Then they all flocked around him, assenting to him and completely disregarding their earlier hemming and hawing. If Rei had a moment in his young life where he purely loathed his cousin, with his heart and mind fully despising his very being, it would have been then. They were like mindless drones, or that was how he imagined it as.

Amongst the group, one girl caught his attention. Even with his mind as mature as it was, he wouldn't resist the inner voice that labeled girls as revolting little creatures. Girls were the born enemies of boys, it was this balance that made the world go round. Rei wouldn't admit to anything more than her being fascinating. This girl was of the few who conversed with him, one he would think of as a friend.

If she hadn't been Len's play thing. For all her perks, one of her flaws was her obliviousness to the blonde's teases. They were mild and undetectable—to anyone whose attention wasn't keen. Rei was prideful of his honed skills that identified even the lightest of Len's hints, but it perturbed him how she was so, naive. Yet, it made her all the more compelling. His feelings weren't quite situated nor developed yet, but he knew that she was indeed interesting.

So seeing that Miku was thoroughly delighting in his party gave him a strange sway of satisfaction. He almost gloated to Len. "Hatsune," Rei waved Miku over. His eyes slid over to the brunette beside her. Meiko Sakine, if he wasn't mistaken. She wasn't what he considered a friend, or one even worth inviting, but she and Miku, along with the rest, were a combo package. Get one, get them all.

"Rei!" Miku trilled in her soprano voice. He always admired her voice, it was soft, angelic almost. She smiled widely, a flush reddening her already glowing countenance. "You know, you're really old now," she joked, giggling at his half-serious frown. "I'll be eight in a few months, too, you know? And I'm going to have a party!"

Rei allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He was always so stiff, but around Miku he could..cut loose. She wouldn't compare him to Len, weighing the differences between them and eventually finding that Len was the better boy. He liked that. "Really, Miku? Then you're younger than me?" Rei asked slyly. "Then that means I'm older, more mature, and I'm in charge! Huh?"

"What?! Who said you were in charge? You aren't in charge!" Miku stuck her tongue out, her composure failing and the girl bursting into breathy laughs. "Well when my birthday comes around, who'll be older then?"

"Still me," his chuckle was abruptly cut short, the cause being a hand that dare land on her shoulder. Rei narrowed his eyes as a head of platinum hair appeared. "Len," he uttered curtly, soured by his presence. Miku, distracted from the boy she was formerly talking to, tore her stare from Rei. Oh, so since Len came he couldn't speak to her anymore, was that the case? He gnawed the inside of his cheek. "I didn't know you were here yet."

Len smiled idly, his arm thrown over Miku's shoulders with the mellowness Rei viewed every day. It was irking. Len wasn't bothered by, or didn't seem to notice, the shift in his kin's attitude; Miku wasn't objecting either, that was the irksome thing. She should be swatting him away like she did with Kaito or Gakupo, but with Len she was so..lenient. Len was of the few who could get off scot-free with laying a finger on her, something Rei strongly disapproved of.

"Mom and Dad just dropped me and Rin off," Len informed, pointing his thumb where Rin stood with Luka. "Sorry it took us so long to arrive, but ya know. She likes getting all dressed up," he faked a gun to his temples. "Girls."

"Yeah, girls." Rei straightened the tie his mother had knotted, feeling suffocated by the humid air. He hoped to brush off his cousin with the offhanded remark, but Len was persistent. Too persistent.

"So whatcha gonna have for entertainment? Your mom said that some clowns were gonna come, is that true?" Len was practically violating her space, friend or not, there was a bubble that warded off others. He wasn't heeding this personal space rule, however. "I think Rin might be afraid if clowns, actually, because this one time we went to—"

"I don't care." Rei bluntly shut down his excitement. He had to. If he hadn't, Len would think his chattering as allowable, and where would that bring them. To another _pointless_ conversation that engrossed Miku and disinterested Rei. "Um," he scratched the underside of his chin, wary of Miku's attentively surprised stare. "Yeah, I mean, Mom wanted clowns but I told her no. Good thing too, you were saying how Rin was scared of them?" _Nice save._

"Yeah.." Len gave him a funny look, as though he were piecing together the cause of Rei's sudden displeasure. "She's kinda scared, but she won't admit it—that's Rin for you. Hey Miku," there it was, the attention grabbing scoundrel Rei had been waiting to see. In less than five words he had been obviously excluded from their talking, locked out with an invisible barrier and forced back. Close enough to see their lips move and tweak into smiles, but the distance far too great to join in with them.

Rei watched in disbelief as Len nabbed their friend—his friend—away with another unappealing, nonsensical topic. Riling, infuriating, maddening even. It was _his_ party, it wasn't Len's birthday anymore, and he still had the arrogancy to shamelessly ruin it. Seriously? Len wouldn't have liked it if he had stolen Miku on his birthday. He would have flared his temper and exclaimed that Miku was some sort of possession, one that was his. She wasn't an object he could claim, but he still made it seem that way.

Slapping his ear to stop the buzzing, he scowled. Miku didn't look when he walked away either, she simply gave attention to Len and Len alone. Typical that the blonde would be enthralling her this deeply, he was humorous, exciting, friendly; everything that Rei wasn't. It wasn't a wonder why she was captivated so easily by him, even if Rei thought he was better than Len, she didn't have to think that. And she didn't. She didn't..

Rei sat at a secluded table, lonesome and scornful that the other children were having fun while he sulked. What a birthday this was for him. "Rei, is something wrong?" The raven-haired youth hid his lour, a large, calloused hand coming to rest on his kneecap. "Rei? Has something upset you? Why aren't you playing with Len or Rin?"

"Because," he held his arms across his chest. "I don't want to."

"Rei, I know when something is troubling you. So tell me what it is, son."

"Why?" Rei asked guardedly, skeptical of his father's interest in his troubles. "Nothing is bothering me, I just..am feeling ill. That's right," he held his stomach convincingly and winced. "You see? I think it's what Mother made this morning, it's getting to me."

The middle-aged man was unconvinced. "Really? You were doing fine just earlier, what if you have an accident and dirty your shirt?" He felt his son's forehead, his cautiousness giving way to suspicion. "You don't feel hot," he murmured dubiously. "And you're sure you're feeling sick?"

"Yes. I'm not..I'm sick I tell you."

"Hm," his father shrugged. "That's too bad then, because you know what that means?" Rei waited in anticipation, his interest momentarily hooked. "It means that you probably won't have enough of a straight mind to tell me what you'd like as a gift. I suppose you'll have to wait until next year~"

No gift? "No I didn't mean it! I was lying! I want a present!" If one thing could turn this whole day around, it would be that present. The highlight of his party if there was one.

His old green eyes twinkled with, if Rei looked deep enough, a descried mischief. "You should know I can tell when you're lying, Rei. But, since it's your birthday, I'll let it go." He grasped his shoulders firmly, a smile in his tone. "Now, what would you like for your present? I was going to get you a toy, but then I remembered how you've been asking me for a dog. So? What will it be?"

Rei smiled at the warm sensation growing in his chest. This was his special day, and he could have anything he asked for. The dog, a Golden Retriever, would keep him company, and he could already see himself riding into school on its back. Like the white stallions knights in story books rode. They would be amazed by the beast and crowd around to stroke its sleek fur, whispering in awe at its greatness. How it was so realistically vivid, he _needed_ that animal.

In the moments of relishing in his future pride, Rei caught sight of what churned his stomach most. Len, Miku, Rin. Laughing together. Ignorant to his bristling stare, and content with staying within their group and rejecting any outsiders to join. They were guests at his party, yet they clearly wanted nought to do with the birthday boy. Len and Miku..so affectionately sharing glances, giggles and light pushes, disregarding his very being. They sought to enjoy themselves, away from him.

It is only so long that a child can handle being ignored by those around him. It is only a certain amount of time until that child grows resentful, willing to do whatever it took to steal the attention of others. And it can only take seconds for that child, Rei in this case, to make a decision.

"I know what I want for my birthday." Rei pointed to the girl who had befriended him, the one who unconsciously smiled along with his cousins. Miku Hatsune. "I want her, Father. Len has been her friend since he was born and..it isn't fair to me.." He struggled to form the correct words. All he wanted to spew were words of animosity, jealously, his avarice.

His father's smile was wiped off his face and replaced with skepticism, disquieted by Rei's request. "Rei, you do know that people aren't possessions? You can't buy a person. Why don't ask for something else? What happened to the dog you wanted?"

Rei's eyes darkened. All he wanted was for Miku to be away from his stupid cousin, for the veil to be lifted from her eyes, allowing her to realize Len wasn't the one. He was nothing, a simpleton, an idiot. "I don't want a dog anymore. Father, I told you what I wanted as a gift, are you going to get it for me or not? I'll be very disappointed if you don't." _Len Kagamine, you selfish boy. Father will get me what I_ _want, just watch._ "Well?"

The man hesitated longer, before he glimpsed the hurting and pain in his son's eyes. "Well.." He nodded, a pretended smile lightening his grim features. "Of course son. Anything for your special day."

Strangely, upon hearing that he would be given his gift after all, watching the twins and Miku play uncaring to the world was easier.

* * *

Miku's mother had warned her of straying from the park area; "Stay with your friends! And whatever you do, don't talk to strangers!" She had called. And being the obedient, biddable child she was, Miku had agreed without a thought. What could happen? She was with Len and Rin, a group wouldn't be targeted for anything. Besides, considering they were two eight-year-olds, the Kagamines were blissfully naive to any dangerous scenarios that could occur.

And it could only quell their panic when they remembered the self-defense moves their parents had pushed them to learn.

Miku felt she had nothing to worry about when she held hands with either friend. "I'm so hot," Rin was the first to voice her complaint, hand raised to shield her eyes from the desert-like sun. "I think I'm being cooked like some sort of egg!"

Len groaned, his sweater draped over his shoulders as he indolently leant on the playground slide. "My mouth is so dry, I want water! Rin, what happened to the water we brought?"

His sister turned over their water bottle, waiting for the droplet that would fall and sizzle like a doused flame. "I think we kinda, sorta, ran out," Rin sighed. Discarding the bottle behind her, she wiped her brow, tongue hanging out like a thirsty dog. "Do you hate us Len? Why would you pick this day to come to the park?"

"I thought the weather on Mom's phone said sixty-two degrees! Not ninety-two!"

"Maybe you should learn to read! Then next time you won't make a moron move like that!"

"Hey!" Miku interjected, apprehensive of another family feud. "We can still have fun, even if it is hot outside. We can still play or go down the slide, look even the playground is empty! That means no line for anything!" She hissed softly, the tenderness of her palm meeting burning metal as she grabbed a monkey bar. Well, there went that idea.

Rin was stubborn, like her brother, and she wasn't prepared to drop the subject without gaining her victory. "You just hurt yourself, Len did you see that? Miku got burned because of you!" She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, silently praying that her sibling would faint from heat stroke. "You're an idiot, Len."

"What? I haven't done anything!"

Miku was accustomed to their constant bickering, and she had even found how to tune them out, but she knew when the punches would start being delivered. And who would win should they fight. "Rin," she touched the hotheaded girl's arm gingerly, recalling the last argument they had. Len wasn't sitting right for a week.. "No fighting. Let's play with what we can, like in the sandbox! The sand can't be too hot!"

"But sand gets stuck in my shoes," she already had sand in her sock, why add onto her misery? "And, Miku, sand does get hot—"

The chiming of bells, clear and melodious, met their ears. If any other sound could awaken them as well as it did, they wouldn't have problems with waking when school came along. A ping that sent shockwaves of energy through their systems, restarting their hearts with enthusiasm and an electrified passion. Like church bells to a priest, these rings were heavenly music to their fatigued selves.

The sound of the ice cream vendor.

"Ah!" Rin jumped to her feet, sky blue eyes enlarging. "Oh look! Len! Miku! The ice cream man! It's the ice cream man! Look!" She grinned, the money wad her parents had entrusted her with weighing a ton in her short's pocket. Her eyes were zoned in on a Popsicle shaped like a bunny, two blue gumballs in the place of its sockets and promising an extra treat. "Oh Len, come with me!"

"For what?" Len watched the furthering vendor without zest, sure the seat of his shorts had melted to the equipment. "Don't tell me you want ice cream? Rin..he's so far away. And it's too hot to walk. And he's leaving already. And..he's so far away."

Rin toyed with the papers in her pocket, antsy, and stared longingly after the man. "You're so lazy sometimes! Len, if you don't go with me, I'm telling Mom!"

Len stiffened. "Tattle tale," he accused.

Aware that she'd chosen the perfect threat, the blonde smiled coyly. _"I'm telling Mom."_

Len reluctantly weighed the options in his mind's scale. Rin had always been a snitch, a wise one at that; the curse he had had to deal with since they were toddlers. After she had found that, by bawling and putting him in the wrong she could get nearly anything, she had taken this skill for granted. She was turned from his innocent, loving sister, to a deceitful, vengeful demon. He never did see his old sister again, and frankly, he missed her over the demonic entity that had resided in her body. If she had stayed charismatic and adoring, he probably wouldn't have gotten in as much trouble as he did.

The years following had given many opportunities for Rin to hone this skill of crafty deception, and she did just that. Len couldn't begin recalling the times where his sister had been his downfall, in a scheme he hadn't enlightened her about, by opening her mouth and shrieking for their mother. The demon he was bestowed with in the start had morphed into a full-fledged Beelzebub. And since their mother believed in the lies that extolled his sister as the golden child, she always believed Rin. Every white lie to blown up story she found truthful.

So, there really was only one right choice. Len grimaced, testing if the short's material had immobilized him by becoming glued to the equipment. "Let's go get your stupid ice cream then, but then you're gonna shut up—"

Rin squealed, grabbing the collar of his shirt and screaming to stop the vendor, an irritable Len in toll behind her.

Miku smiled, they were getting along better than seconds before. It was an accomplishments, knowing that the Kagamine Twins were famous for their arguments. This Miku didn't quite understand. Brothers and sisters were to love one another, bickering was saved for others, but Len and Rim went at it hourly. And they were twins, very similar to the other and almost identical, but they were the two who fought the most. She could not wrap her mind around it.

Being an only child, she would have prayed for a brother or sister, even a pet—though her mother wasn't keen on having any of those. One was all she asked, a perfect, cheerful teal-haired daughter. But still, her average day amounted of hours of boredom, solitariness, and a desire for a child who would be there always. A sibling of some sort, it didn't matter be it boy or girl, her alike or one differentiating strongly. Miku only wanted to find herself not realizing she had been waiting by the phone for a friend's ring.

On many occasions, she openly questioned her friends why an impenetrable wall of rivalry and dislike parted them. To learn the ins and outs of brothers and sisters, to grow a deeper understand of their disagreeable attitudes when disputing. She was fascinated when they attempted to interpret their rivalry into words, they seemed to struggle with grasping what they really felt.

From being as close as two stitches in a scarf, to holding knives at each other's throats, they were incapable of morphing the feelings into a rational explanation. Sometimes she wanted to ask if—

"Hello, Miku."

Miku, so enveloped by her thoughts of twins, hadn't bothered to fear for herself. She was alone, and Len and Rin were but distant dots rejoicing after finally stopping the vendor. The fearful jolt as she eyed the lonesome man seated on a bench was halted, she recognized who he was. As Miku did, she began peering around, hopeful to see oxyn hair and green eyes.

"Hello." Her lips tugged down, she couldn't spot what she'd been searching for.

The man stood, leisurely approaching her. When he was a few feet from the girl, he kneeled in the sand. "Do you know who I am?" His attitude was guarded, restrained even.

"Yes." Miku kicked a shallow depression into the ground. "You're Rei's dad."

Mr. Kagene's smile was small and labored. "You remember me from the party, right?" His chest tightened as she smiled and nodded animatedly. "That's good..You're wondering where Rei is, yes?"

Miku poked her fingers together. Saying that she was disappointed his son wasn't around was disrespectful, and her mother said to never show coarseness to an adult. "Yes." The child fiddled with her pleated skirt, hastily praying Len and Rin would hurry. The situation was becoming awkward, and awkwardness was something she was unable to bear.

"Ah," Mr. Kagene sighed wistfully, fingers tapping his knee in a rhythmic beat. He clenched his hand. If this was what Rei wanted..then.. "Hey, Miku," he tried not to notice her tense as he extended a hand. "You know what Rei wanted me to tell you?"

"What..?"

"He wanted you to know he invited you over." His charming smile was fake, but to the eyes of an oblivious child it was as pleasant as Santa Claus's. Someone might as well have gripped and crushed his heart in their hand at the sparkling that entered her eyes. She must have been so excited, her aloof friend had invited her.

Miku leant forward, forgetting her mother's words. Well, Mother had said not to talk to strangers, and by definition a stranger was someone who you'd never been an acquaintance to. Technically, she _had_ met Rei's father before, at his party just days previous. Rei had introduced her when the cake was parted, and from first impression she had gathered his father was very tense. Fidgety, appearing guilty around her, and constantly checking his phone. But all-in-all he was nice, especially to her. "Really?"

Mr. Kagene nodded, his hand still open. "He wanted me to pick you up; I've already called your mother and she's well aware of this playdate." He watched her intently, a vulture staring at the limping bunny.

_If Mom knows then it's okay,_ Miku lingered in that thought, a prick of doubt taking her. _Rei invited me, and I can't just not go._

So, the child took the man's hand.

* * *

**Yup. Problem yet? I hope with all my being that you do. I actually gained a fright when searching through my notes for this, it seemed that I had..deleted the first two thousand words..but then I found it! Fww, you should have seen it, I was about to shed angry tears and—anyways, off topic. Review?**


End file.
